Coming Down
by Liila6241
Summary: The Apple of Eden transports Ezio to the year 1190 where he encounters his spirit guide, Altair, outside the gates of Masyaf. Threeshot. Altair/Ezio. Altair/Adha. Part 2 of the Come Home with Me Series.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've had this in my documents folder since like February of last year and only found it recently. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but it got too big and I didn't want to feel like I was rushing anything so I spilt it in half. This is my first Assassin's Creed fic so please bear with me**

**Inspired by: "Coming Down" by Five Finger Death Punch**

**Listening to: "Modern Vampires of the City" Full Album by Vampire Weekend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

* * *

><p>"Ezio, this artifact that you recovered from Borgia is simply marvelous."<p>

Ezio smiles to himself, knowing that he made the right choice in bringing The Apple of Eden to Leonardo's Venetian Workshop instead of the bureau. The assassins would have immediately locked it away until Uncle Mario, Bartolomeo, and Niccolo arrived in the city, which will take days since they are all coming from different parts of Italy.

In the back of his mind, he knows that he should wait for their allies to arrive, since they do not know The Apple's true potential (though Ezio has some idea after reading The Codex), but his curiosity got the better of him and he knew that Leonardo would be on his side once he laid eyes on it.

He turns his gaze away from The Apple to his friend, only to find Leonardo already looking at him with a childlike wonder. Ezio smiles at him before returning his gaze to The Apple, shifting until his left hand is hovering above it. Earlier, Leonardo touched The Apple when conducting his initial examination and nothing happened, so Ezio figures that it should be all right for him to do the same. He blows out a quiet breath before slowly lowering his hand until it is completely covering The Apple.

It is in this moment, that Ezio realizes his error.

Several beams of bright golden light emerge from The Apple that blind both Ezio and Leonardo. Ezio's hands fly to his face in an attempt to shield his eyes, but the light continues seeping through his fingers.

"_It is time."_

Somehow, the light becomes even more prominent and consumes Ezio within its warm glow until he knows nothing else . . .

.

After what seems like hours, the light dims and Ezio finds himself standing in a windowless room in an unknown location. The entire area is empty, save for Ezio and one other occupant. A woman encased in an ethereal glow stands before him. She is wearing a long, white robe and an intricate headpiece, made of a design and material Ezio has never seen the likes of before. Her hardened features are famed by long, jet black hair that surrounds her head. She is beautiful— one of the most beautiful people that Ezio has ever seen.

"Who are you? What the hell is going on?" Ezio demands.

"_I am Juno," _she says, her voice otherworldly and echoing._ "I have brought you to Limbo because I have a mission—one that only you can accomplish . . . there is a man in a faraway land, who is straying from his pre-destined path."_

"Who is he and what does he have to do with me?"

"_You are the prophet foretold. You are the only one who can do this."_

"Do _what_?" Ezio asks exasperated.

In lieu of an answer, Juno holds out her hand with her palm facing downward. Beams of light extend from her fingertips, once again entrapping Ezio within that endless brightness before the world goes completely and utterly dark.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ezio's eyes fly open and he gasps for air, quickly discovering that he is lying on his back and staring at a cloudless blue sky in an unfamiliar territory. He slowly rises to his feet, checking himself for injuries and is pleased when he finds none. He brushes the dirt off his body before taking a good look at the surrounding area.

He is standing in the middle of an unmarked dirt path, with two large cliffs rising on either side of him. He warily stares at the seemingly endless road before him, hoping that at the end, he will find help instead of an early grave (an ironic statement, considering the fact that he is an assassin). He shakes his head and starts walking, following the steep path and slightly unstable for a few hours until he stumbles up something that he has only seen in drawings.

Masyaf.

Masyaf is the name of both the small village and castle that is carved into the mountains. It is the home of the Levantine Assassin Brotherhood (of the legendary Altair Ibn-La'Ahad). The last Ezio ever heard of Masyaf—the last _anyone _heard of Masyaf—was that it had been abandoned following an attack by the Mongols and unsalvageable, which is a shame considering the Assassin Order that Ezio knows in his time was discovered beyond those walls. However, now the area is bustling. People, both assassin and civilian alike, roam throughout the city and the surrounding area, going about their daily lives, completely unaware of their legacy and impact on the world.

Ezio looks around entrapped, feeling a boyish excitement at standing in front of a place that he has only read about and dreamed of. His eyes greedily scan the area, soaking in everything that Masyaf has to offer before his eyes catch on familiar robes and his breath leaves him.

Resting on a bench just outside of Masyaf is none other than Altair himself. Some would have their doubts, since Altair has been dead for hundreds of years, but Ezio would know him anywhere. Once he came to accept his ancestry, he poured over The Codex, reading the entire thing cover to cover and learning everything he possibly could about the Levantine Assassins. Altair is knowledgeable and articulate, pouring years upon years of wisdom into a book that is passed down through the generations. He could not help the small crush he developed while studying The Codex, one that his sister relentlessly teases him about when their mother and uncle are out of sight. Ezio figured that since it was nothing more than a simple crush, it would go away over time, but seeing Altair now in person is only making it worse, especially once Ezio considers the fact that he is much better looking than his statues have been able to portray.

When Ezio's thoughts drift to the back of his mind, he notices that he has been staring at Altair the entire time . . . and that Altair is staring back. Embarrassed at being caught, Ezio looks away, wondering how suspicious he would look if he turned and ran in the other direction. He holds back a sigh, gathering his thoughts together in hopes of remedying the situation. He could try flirting, which usually works in getting him out of tough spots, but he has a feeling that Altair might respond negatively to his advances and Ezio really does not want to be stabbed in the throat at this particular moment.

Deciding that it would be better to apologize and move on, he turns his head, only to have to fight back the urge to scream when he discovers that Altair is standing right in front of him with a highly suspicious look.

"I do not think I have seen you before," Altair says, his voice heavily accented. His carefully guarded gaze roams Ezio's body, checking for hidden weapons and weak points.

"That is because I am not from here," Ezio answers without thinking. When Altair raises a suspicious eyebrow, he panics. "I am from Italy—an assassin from Italy."

Altair appears surprised by this answer. "I did not know we had brothers from afar."

"We are a small order, not many know of our existence," Ezio responds, which is not a complete lie. While he and his Uncle have many allies, they are still considered meager, especially when compared to Masyaf.

"I see. Sometimes it is better to keep it that way." He extends a hand. "Altair."

"Ezio; pleased to make your acquaintance." He places his hand with in Altair's, surprised by how warm and soft his hands are.

Altair releases his hand and Ezio immediately misses his warmth. "What brings you to Masyaf?"

"My uncle wants to build up our order and thought that the knowledge and wisdom of our fellow assassins could give us some inspiration and tips on what we can do." Again, not a complete lie. "We would have sent a pigeon to request a visit, but alas, we did not know where any potential allies could be located."

Altair opens his mouth and closes it, thinking over Ezio's words before nodding his head once. "I believe I can be of assistance. Come, Al Mualim will be pleased to see you."

Al Mualim. Why does Ezio know that name?

It is not until he is following Altair through the steep, dirt streets of Masyaf that it hits him. Al Mualim was the mentor of the assassins and Altair's tutor, until his secret alliance with the Templars was revealed. Altair confronted and killed him in order to save the rest of the Brotherhood. According to an entry from Malik Al-Sayf's writings that Uncle Mario gave to him, Altair changed more than he already had after his encounter with Al Mualim and subsequently, The Apple of Eden. He became obsessed, closing out everyone completely (including his future wife and kids) to study The Apple and find a way to understand it.

Ezio clamps his lips together tightly, preventing himself from blurting out everything he knows. He recalls an earlier conversation with Leonardo about the possibilities of what he referred to as "time travel" in that if one is able to revisit the past, they must be careful not to reveal anything crucial from their time, lest they influence the future. He bites down harder on the inside of his cheek, half listening to Altair explain the inner workings of Masyaf and unable to stop the crushing guilt that builds inside his chest.

Altair stops walking in the middle of the road and Ezio nearly runs into him. He is looking up at the Masyaf Castle, a large, stone structure that only assassins could live inside.

". . . life is good here, most of the time anyway," Altair is saying, glancing at Ezio over his shoulder. "I think you will like it."

"If it is as good as you say, then it will be like a home away from home."

Altair hums. "If you wish to see it that way, then yes." He pauses, looking as if he wants to say more, but instead turns away from Ezio.

He follows Altair silently through the intricate, lavish, and maze like levels of the castle, passing by a multitude of assassins that eye him curiously (and lecherously), until they reach a room on the upper most floor. The area is large and spacious; it is mostly empty aside from a small desk, three chairs, a bookshelf and three floor to ceiling windows that bathe the room in bright, natural lighting. In front of one of the windows is a man in a long hooded robe with his back to the door.

"Al Mualim, we have a visitor; an assassin from Italy," Altair says in way of greeting. He crosses the length of the room and comes to a stop in front of the desk with Ezio trying his best not to hover next to him.

"Italy?" Al Mualim questions, turning away from the window and eyeing Ezio suspiciously. "I did not realize that we had Italian brothers."

"As I told Altair, we are a small order looking to expand. In fact, I am only a Third Generation Italian assassin."

Like Altair, Al Mualim seems surprised by his answer. "You are an awfully young order," he says, clasping his hands in front of him. "Well no matter, welcome to our Brotherhood. I would be glad to assist you with anything that you require. Altair as well, no?"

"Of course," Altair says, a slight strain in his tone at having his services volunteered when he did not offer them himself.

Al Mualim nods. "In the meantime, we have a several spare rooms that you can retire to. You must be exhausted from your long journey."

"I am, grazie," Ezio replies, forcing a smile. There is something about the Mentor's aura that is not right, and if he did not already know that Al Mualim is a traitor, then he would certainly have his suspicions now.

"Then, you are dismissed—Altair, wait here. I want to hear about your most recent assignment," Al Mualim adds when Altair moves to leave with Ezio.

Ezio leaves after exchanging a glance and a shrug with Altair, slightly disappointed that he will not get to spend any more time with him, at least for now anyway. He wanders around the castle before asking a couple of female assassins where the spare rooms are. They happily show him the way and elude that if he wants any company to come and find them later.

Amused by their boldness, Ezio gratuitously thanks them before entering the room and leaning heavily against the door. He scans his temporary surrounding, discovering that his room is simple and subtle, only containing the necessities. There is nothing flashy and bold as he is used to in Italy, but it is beautiful all the same.

He moves away from the door and enters into the adjacent washroom. As he is cleaning up, Ezio's thoughts wander back to the whole reason as to why he is here in the first place. Juno mentioned that there was a man straying from his path. Is Altair the one she was talking about? And if so, what path is he straying from? Juno was not exactly clear when she was forcibly handing him this mission.

Ezio shakes, knowing that he is going to have more questions than he will ever hear answers too. Uncle Mario used to say that patience would be greatly rewarded in time, and that saying is complete and utter bullshit. Ezio is trapped in the past, in a country whose language he does not speak and culture that he does not know, surrounded by people who only have existed to him through The Codex.

He drops his washrag in sink and places his head heavily within his hands. Ezio is at a complete loss—he has not felt this helpless since he watched his father and brothers murdered before him. He has no Intel, no allies from his time, and no idea on what his next move should be. Right now, he would give anything for Uncle Mario and Bartolomeo to burst in through the door, both armed with a ridiculous escape plan that should have never worked and a way for Ezio to return to his own time.

Ezio lowers his hands from his head and moves until he is staring at the ceiling, wondering exactly how he keeps finding himself in these absurd situations.

.

A few hours later, Ezio reluctantly returns to the place he dubbed in his mind as "Al Mualim's Lair" after an assassin, who introduced himself as Kadar Al-Sayf, came to his room with a message from Al Mualim himself requesting Ezio's presence. He would have rather eaten his own foot or have the younger assassin return to Al Mualim with a cruel, inappropriate message, but giving Al Mualim any indication that he knows of his traitorous ways is not in his best interest right now.

He enters Al Mualim's Lair and is surprised to find that Altair still in the room. He is sitting in a chair off in the corner with his feet propped up and sharpening one of his knives. He looks up when Ezio enters and nods in greeting, a simple gesture that should not warm his insides the way that it is doing now.

Ezio nods in response before turning to Al Mualim, who is watching him expectantly. He has no idea why he has been called here and is unable to stop the growing anxiety that forms in his gut. "You wanted to see me?"

"That is correct," Al Mualim confirms. "Something very disturbing has been brought to my attention. Based on Intel uncovered by Altair, we have discovered that there is a traitor in our midst. My former second in command, Harash, has betrayed out Brotherhood in the most heinous of ways. He has been selling our classified information to the Templars. How long this has been occurring is unknown, but it does explain why our enemies appeared to always be one step ahead of us."

This is rich coming from Al Mualim (who, according to The Codex, also sold out assassin Intel) and it takes all of Ezio's will power not to laugh at the irony.

"Based on this new Intel and my previous knowledge of how Harash operates, I am certain that he is seeking asylum in Halab."

Halab, known to Ezio as Aleppo, is the location of one of the many Levantine Assassin hideouts scattered throughout Syria. Unlike Masyaf, the Assassins do not have control over Aleppo, and from what Ezio has read the area is consistently hot with Templar activity.

"I will leave at once," Altair says, speaking for the first time since this conversation began, sheathing his knife and preparing to rise from his seat.

"There is one other thing," Al Mualim says, glancing between Ezio and Altair. "I want you to take our Italian friend with you."

"What?" Altair and Ezio exclaim, the former out of anger and the latter out of surprise. Out of all the things Ezio could have predicted being needed for, he was not expecting the opportunity to accompany Altair on an assignment.

"Al Mualim, this is a simple assassination—I do not require assistance," Altair protests.

"Our Italian friend wants to expand his order. What better way than to see the Levantine assassins in action and with none other than my star pupil?"

"You are saying that you want me to _babysit_?" Altair asks, all but spitting out the last word.

"I did not say that. I merely wish for our Italian friend to see the best that our order has to offer and you are the best assassin I have," Al Mualim reasons, fixating Altair with a stern look for speaking out of tern.

Altair looks as though he wants to keep arguing, but instead sighs heavily. "Fine; let us get this over with."

"You are both dismissed," Al Mualim says before turning his back to the pair of assassins.

Altair rises from the chair and walks out of the room, with Ezio following behind him and trying to keep a grip on his temper. Altair's attitude is completely uncalled for and unprofessional and it takes everything Ezio has not to snap.

The tension surrounding them is thick and visible, so much so that other assassins in the building back away from them in fear of what the pair might do if they come to blows. Ezio ignores them, keeping his gaze locked on Altair's back, the set of his shoulders and quick, steady pace show exactly how irritated he is about having a partner.

"Look," Ezio says once he has grown tired of the silence and simmering in his own anger. They have just left the castle and are back on the streets of Masyaf, with Altair leading Ezio to a location he does not intend on sharing. "I know you are mad because Al Mualim forced you to bring me along, but _we need_ to get over it so we can be successful on this assignment."

Altair does not answer and Ezio almost thinks that he was ignored, but the lessoning tension and slight relaxation of Altair's shoulders, let him know that his message was perceived.

"Fine," Altair eventually says. "But, if you ever try to give me unwarranted advice again, I will rip your throat out."

"I would not want it any other way," Ezio says, trying to cover his wince after speaking without thinking again, though the amused look Altair throws over his shoulder makes it bearable.

The tension between them completely dissipates and the pair walks together in a compatible silence. As it turns out, Altair was taking Ezio to the stables and Ezio silently scolds himself for not thinking of that sooner. When they arrive, they each pick a horse (brown for Ezio and black for Altair) and quickly prepare for the journey.

Altair turns to look at Ezio with one eyebrow raised. They have just mounted their horses and are leading them from the stables. "Think you can keep up with me, old man?"

Ezio bristles. "Excuse me?"

Altair smirks before clicking his tongue and galloping away from Ezio.

Ezio shouts after him before spurring on his own stead and quickly catching up to Altair. "I am not old."

Altair hums amused. "Based on my estimate, I would have to say that you are at least in your late twenties, possibly early thirties. Am I wrong?"

"No," Ezio grumbles, wanting desperately to wipe the smug satisfaction off Altair's face. "Alright, if we are going by estimates, than by mine, you have to be at least . . . eighteen? Nineteen?"

Altair looks offended and Ezio does not bother to conceal his smirk.

.

"Twenty five."

Ezio hums, partially curious and partially caught off guard at Altair initiating conversation. They have been galloping steadily since they left the Masyaf stables, only slowing to a steady trot now that they are nearing the gates to The Kingdom.

"You thought I was eighteen," Altair continues. "I am twenty five."

"I was actually—wait, twenty five? Is that not . . ."

"Young for a Master Assassin?" Altair finishes. "I hear that more than you think. People tend to doubt my abilities in the field and my intelligence due to my age. They believe that I will be reckless and forceful on missions, but I care about the people of Masyaf and my Brotherhood, even though I do not vocalize it often. I would never intentionally put my fellow creed members in harm's way."

So what changed?

Ezio looks at Altair, taking in the frustrated furrow to his brow and down turn of his mouth. Based on what Altair just said, his peers must be under the impression that he is getting some sort of special treatment. In The Codex, Altair mentioned that he previously thought of Al Mualim as a second father and was practically raised by him. Ezio is not completely sure if Al Mualim ever intentionally let Altair get away with anything prior to Soloman's Temple, but one would think that the Great Mentor would be _harder_ on Altair because he cared for him.

"We are here," Altair says, his voice startling Ezio from his thoughts and causing him to try to hide an embarrassing flinch.

The Kingdom itself is an open area with several villages, settlements, and abandoned buildings littered through the desert in addition to cliffs, inclines, and valleys. From what he has read, it is extremely easy to become lost within The Kingdom, especially without a guide. Ezio is thankful (and lucky) that he has Altair with him, seeing as he not only grew up in the area, but has also gone on a multitude of missions that have brought him through this area.

Altair shifts his horse closer to Ezio's, so close that their elbows are nearly touching from where they are holding the reigns in a lacked position as they walk along.

"We need to keep a low profile," Altair warns in a low voice, barely a whisper. "The Kingdom is _supposed _to be open territory, but like Halab, which you will soon enough discover, the Templars are under the belief that it is theirs alone."

The one thing that had not escaped Ezio's notice was exactly how _many _Templars were in the area. Sure Ezio has seen his fair share of guards, but never in this concentration.

"We have been trying our best over the years to lessen their numbers, but for every one we eliminate, two more take their place."

"Like the Legend of the Hydra."

"_Exactly_ like the Legend of the Hydra."

They fall silent. Ezio ponders over Altair's words as they pass by a group of a dozen Templars, who eye them suspiciously and lustfully. Ezio suppresses a shiver and keeps his eyes forward. He does not even want to begin to think about the thoughts that could possibly be running through those Templar's heads. He knows that he and Altair would be successful in eliminating them, but Ezio would rather avoid a fight for as long as possible since he is in an unknown territory and has yet to see what Altair is like in battle.

"Should we have acquired disguises?" Ezio asks once they have cleared the group.

Altair shakes his head. "No, as long as we keep our heads down and do not attract any unwarranted attention, then we shall be fine." He pauses. "I know that the first time being in The Kingdom can be overwhelming for a beginner, but you are doing better than anyone I have ever trained."

"I may be new here, but I am not a beginner," Ezio says.

"Oh?" Altair inquires with a raise of his eyebrow.

Ezio nods. "I am twenty nine now so it has been . . . twelve years, that I have been an assassin, that is; ever since—" he cuts himself off as the faces of his father and brothers crosses the forefront of his mind.

"The memories of becoming an assassin are painful ones?" Altair asks after Ezio stays silent for a long moment.

Ezio nods again, not trusting himself to look at Altair. Thinking about his family's demise always puts him in a terrible mood. If Uberto Alberti was a true friend to the Auditore's, if he had done what Ezio asked of him, then his family would still be whole. He might even be an assassin now if it was not for that traitor.

Sometimes, Ezio thinks it is funny how one event—one _single _moment—can change an entire person's life for the better or worse.

Altair remains silent, giving Ezio the time to gather his thoughts together, a notion that Ezio greatly appreciates and after some time, he is able to turn and look at his companion, taking in the concern openly etched on his face.

"What about you? Do you have any _fun _memories of becoming an assassin?" Ezio asks, hating the way his voice cracks.

Altair gives him a small, yet sad smile. "I do not think that many in our order have joyful memories of coming into this line of work," he says, tone implying far more than he will ever reveal, thought Ezio knows from reading The Codex exactly what he is referring to.

He turns away from Altair, feeling guilty that he let the mood become unbearably sour especially since Altair was only trying to make Ezio feel more comfortable at being completely exposed in enemy territory. He wants to talk more with Altair—get to know the assassin whom he has idolized for years on a more intimate level, but he just cannot find it within himself to start another conversation.

.

By nightfall, they reach the assassin safe house, which is located in an abandoned building that rests exactly halfway between Masyaf and Aleppo. Altair comments that he and Malik accidently discovered it while fleeing some Templar guards (ironically enough) and have since claimed it for the assassins. He also stated that other buildings have been claimed in various locations throughout The Kingdom in case of emergency, which happens more often than one thinks, according to Altair.

Ezio climbs off his horse and stretches his sore muscles, while Altair roams through the building and the surrounding area searching for rogue Templar agents. Ezio secures their horses to a nearby railing, making sure they have plenty of water and hay to last them through the night.

He's gathering their bags and sattles when Altair returns and declares the area clear. Ezio nods and hands Altair his things before following him to the third and uppermost floor of the safe house where they are going to seek shelter for the night. They expertly maneuver around each other as they prepare for bed as if this routine is one that they have performed for years.

Ezio removes all of his weapons, sans hidden blades, and lays them next to the small, thin mattress that they are going to share. He lies down first, facing the window and curling in on himself so he does not take up too much room. Reaching out, he rearranges his weapons so that they are within arm's reach, feeling the mattress dip slightly when Altair settles in next to him, front facing the door in case they have any late night visitors.

Goosebumps emerge over Ezio's body as Altair presses against him, the heat radiating off his back and warming Ezio to his very core. It is now that Ezio is reminded of his crush on Altair and he bites down hard on his lower lip, willing himself to keep his body relaxed. It would be hell if he had to try to explain himself. He has already slipped up in front of him twice and does not care for a repeat.

He lies still, listening to Altair's quiet breathing behind him, indicating that he has fallen into a light doze (their field of work never allows much rest unless they are safely behind the walls of their home order). He finds his thoughts drifting to his family, feeling a surge of guilt at leaving Leonardo with the task of informing the Order of what has happened. He truly wishes that no one blames Leonardo for his disappearance. Ezio should have known better and waited for Uncle Mario, Bartolomeo, and Niccolo before going anywhere near The Apple, but curiosity got the best of him and when Ezio puts his mind to something, he sees it through until the end.

Ezio blows out a steady breath and closes his eyes as his mind switches to replay everything that has occurred today. He is no closer to figuring out why Juno wants him here in the first place. He has already come to realize that it has something to do with Altair and Soloman's Temple. Malik's writing described Altair during that event as an "arrogant and stubborn idiot," but that does not describe the Altair that Ezio has come to know over the day, though he feels as though the word "hotheaded" would better describe Altair at this moment. He is not a bad person and other than when they were first assigned to work together, he has been nothing but polite and respectful. He lays here and wonders: what could have possibly happened to make him so ruthless?

A horrifying thought crosses his mind, causing his eyes to fly open as he sucks in a harsh breath and stares at the wall in shock. Is _Ezio_ supposed to be the one who_ influences_ Altair? Who causes him to become arrogant, stubborn, and lead missions with a reckless abandonment? He shakes his head, willing that thought to leave his head. Sure, he has plenty of negative qualities, but he would never purposely cause a person to change themselves.

Biting back a frustrated sigh, Ezio closes his eyes and tries his damnedest to fall asleep, pressing closer to Altair and using his presence as a means to ground himself in reality. Despite the fact that he enjoys Altair's company (probably more than he should), it does not change the fact that he does not belong in this time. He knows he needs to work harder and figure out his true purpose for being here so he can escape this nightmare of an ordeal for he has no doubt that Juno will not allow him to return home until her impossible task is completed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to split this up (again) because I wrote way too much -.- **

**Listening to: "Under Pressure" Full Album by Logic**

**Warning: gore**

* * *

><p>Aleppo is a culturally affluent city located in the northwestern portion of Syria. Large, hundred footwalls surround Aleppo on all sides in an attempt to keep invaders out, though unfortunately, they were unable to prevent the Templars from heavily occupying the area. Earlier when they were first developing their plan of attack (which, on paper, is a basic assassination) , Altair stated that the order's hideout is located in a large building near the center of town, which of course means that they have to evade the plethora of Templar guards that continuously monitor the entire city.<p>

Privately, he will admit that he is not looking forward to this assignment, but he has never been one to back away from a challenge and would forever regret allowing Altair to go in on his own, especially if he was injured and Ezio being with him could have prevented it. He is well aware that Altair can handle himself, but Ezio does not want any more regrets on his conscious.

"Are you sure that you wish to accompany me on this mission?" Altair asks, as if he can sense Ezio's reluctance.

Ezio turns his gaze away from the city and looks at Altair. "You cannot get rid of me that easily," he says, hoping that he sounds more confident than he feels.

Altair blinks and stares at Ezio for a moment before ultimately nodding his head. "You are clear on the plan, correct?"

"Yes," Ezio confirms.

"Good. Let us begin."

Once Altair finishes speaking, they set their plan into motion, starting with securing and leaving their horses near a hay pile outside of Aleppo's gates. Ezio follows Altair through the busy crowd, keeping his head down and blending in just as Paola taught him when he first became an assassin.

As they near the heavily guarded entrance, Altair makes a sudden left, now heading towards a group of four people wearing long white robes with matching headwear. The Scholars, as Altair refers to them in The Codex, are a highly respected and influential group that is secretly allied with the assassins. Altair cited them on numerous occasions, mentioning that their assistance is part of the reason why he was so successful on his quest to redeem himself.

Altair nods to the Scholars, who return the gesture before moving to surround him and Ezio on all four sides. They clasp their hands together in front of their torsos and bow their heads. Both Ezio and Altair mimic the pose and allow the Scholars to lead them past the guards, who quickly move out of their way. Once they reach a safe and clear area behind the walls, Altair thanks the Scholars, whom nod in return before walking away as a unit.

Ezio glances between Altair and the retreating Scholars before a grin crawls onto his face. "Did we just . . .?"

Altair looks amused. "The first experience is always thrilling," he says before his expression hardens. "Getting in was the easy part. Now, we have to navigate our way to the hideout without being detected."

Ezio winces. "It is not going to be easy, is it?"

"Is it ever?" Altair returns.

Ezio shakes his head. "Lead the way," he says and Altair complies.

.

"_Get down!" _

Ezio is shoved hard, his entire left side slamming into a chimney that was settled on the edge of the roof that he was running across at full sprint. He groans, lightly touching his shoulder and wincing at the contact. He carefully checks over the rest of him without moving his left arm too much, relieved when he finds no serious or life threatening injuries (he will however be sore and bruised for the next two weeks at minimum). Ezio chews on his lower lip, angry at being treated like a rag doll that can be carelessly tossed around. He raises his head, mouth already open to yell at Altair, only to be silenced the icy glare directed at him.

Altair is crouched next to him with his hands braced on the chimney. His intense gaze examines Ezio's body for a moment and looks away when he determines that Ezio must be fine since he wants to argue. He slowly raises himself onto the tips of his toes, poking his head over the side of the chimney to assess the area ahead.

Ezio resists the urge to sigh, shifting so that his back is resting against the chimney. He reaches into one of the pouches on his utility belt and takes a few pills for the pain and hoping that they will kick in soon. When he is done, he turns his head to the side so he can look at Altair. "What is going on, Altair? Why did you shove me?"

Altair lowers his head and leans in close, causing Ezio's heart to speed up for reasons unrelated to the mission. "One of the guards on the roof closet to us turned at the last moment and spotted you. I could see in his expression that he was about to yell for his comrades so I removed you from his line of sight." He pauses and looks over the chimney again. "The guard has since returned to his post, but he appears confused and suspicious. He will have to be eliminated first."

Ezio nods, grateful that Altair prevented a potentially disastrous situation though he wishes that his shoulder did not have to suffer. He shifts, rearranging his body until he is mirroring Altair's current position, being mindful of his left side. "What does our situation look like?"

"There are exactly five roofs between us and the hideout, which is the large mansion in the distance with the balcony," Altair explains. "Each roof is assigned two guards that are continuously walking around the edge, pausing only for ten seconds at each of the four corners. Guard change is not for another three hours, but we cannot afford to wait that long. My source did not know what information Harash has or will be revealing to the Templars, but we cannot afford to allow our enemies to know more than they already do."

Ezio wants to know who Altair's source is, but this is neither the time nor the place to ask. "What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea," Altair says, an anticipatory grin crossing his features. "Wait here."

Ezio opens his mouth to protest, but Altair swiftly jumps off the roof before he can even make a sound. Frustrated, he pokes his head over the edge of the chimney, carefully watching the guard's movements while making sure to stay out of their line of vision. Soon enough, he spots Altair climbing the side of the building directly across from him that contains the guard that nearly spotted him earlier. Altair sticks his head over the side, waiting until both guards have their backs to him before climbing over the edge, sprinting, and leaping into the hay cart resting in the middle of the roof before either guard moves.

Ezio watches entranced as Altair silently assassinates the guards, waiting until they approach the hay cart close enough so he can grab them, stab them, and pull their lifeless bodies into the cart with him. Once both guards are eliminated, Altair hops out from the hay and descends to the ground.

Ezio scrambles up and drops to the ground, quickly locating Altair sitting on a bench. He settles down next to him, so close that their knees are nearly touching.

"Why did you not say anything? I could have provided you with support," Ezio says lowly, fully aware of the people wandering by that could easily overhear their conversation.

"You have throwing knives, no? If I would have been unable to take one of those guards out for some reason, I would have needed you to eliminate them from a distance."

"Well, thank you for clueing me in _after _the fact," Ezio says, a sliver of frustration slipping into his tone.

Altair looks at him with a seemingly neutral expression, though Ezio can see the gears turning in his head. It is as if it had never even _occurred _to him to vocalize his plans. Sure, Ezio understands that Altair is not used to having someone else with him in the field, but leaving Ezio to assume his intentions can be detrimental to the mission.

Ezio sighs. "Next time you have a plan, _please_ include me in on it. I am not psychic."

Altair blinks before slowly nodding his head. "I apologize. I will do my best to remedy this in the future."

"That is all I ask," Ezio says, a brief smile crossing his face thought it disappears just as quickly. "Now, what are we going to do about the rest of the guards?"

"Same as I just did, except that we will be doing it together."

"Good."

They rise from the bench in unison before making their way back to the rooftops. They slowly eliminate the rest of the guards standing in between them and the hideout, using patience and precision as their virtues, though Ezio does become a slightly restless at all the waiting. There was a close call where one of the guards witnessed Altair shoving his blade into another's throat, but Ezio thankfully silenced him before he could scream. Those were the last two guards between them and their goal and Ezio would have regretted if they caused a commotion that could have possibly alert Harash to their presence and cause him to go further into hiding when they were so close.

As soon as they finish storing the guards' bodies in an empty trunk that Altair had found on the roof, they turn their attention towards the balcony that will finally lead them into the hideout. The building itself is quite a distance away, despite the balcony being jutted out and nearly the same height as the roof they are currently standing on. Altair and Ezio exchange a quick glance and nod before the former moves, leaping off the roof and grabbing onto the railing, gracefully pulling himself over the edge and onto the balcony.

Ezio is next, taking a couple steps back before running forward and propelling himself off the roof . . . only to underestimate the distance and miss the railing by mere inches. Ezio opens his mouth to shout for Altair as he starts falling, but Altair is already reaching out, grabbing Ezio's right arm and nearly tumbling over the edge of the railing for his troubles. Altair hoists Ezio up until he is able to pull himself over the edge without assistance.

Once his feet are firmly planted on the floor, Ezio stares at Altair in shock. "You just saved my life."

Altair shrugs. "You would have done the same for me."

Ezio nods earnestly in agreement, still too stunned to say anything proper.

Altair smiles at him before walking over to the door and picking the lock. After a moment, he opens the door and holds it open for Ezio.

"Grazie, signore; you are too kind," Ezio says with a dramatic flair, grabbing onto the ends of his robes and pretending to curtsy.

Altair laughs, looking surprised as soon as the sound leaves his mouth.

Ezio grins widely before entering the building, listening to Altair's footsteps follow him before he closes the door behind them with a quiet click.

.

It is embarrassingly easy to find Harash.

Ezio and Altair enter the large, nearly empty room through one of the vents, moving silently across the scaffolding until they are crouching directly above Harash, who is currently consorting with a Templar Knight in rapid Arabic. Ezio does not speak Arabic, but Altair's troubled expression leads him to assume that Harash is currently revealing critical information.

They continue to oversee the conversation and as soon as the Templar Knight leaves, Altair drops down and lands on top of Harash, plunging his hidden blade into his throat and silencing the traitor for good. Ezio hops down, quietly landing a few feet away from Altair and giving him some privacy while he gives Harash his last rites, unable to stop the surge of anger that pierces through him. He cannot understand how someone who has completely dedicated their entire life to their order, who have sworn to protect the innocent and bring peace, could betray their allies as if they are nothing.

Ezio shakes his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts. He focuses his attention back on Altair, who is closing Harash's eyes. He is about to open his mouth and ask where they should stash the body when the door across the room flies open and dozens of Templars flood inside, shouting angrily in a variety of languages.

_Merda._ "Altair, we have to go now," Ezio yells urgently. He and Altair run, making their way back onto the scaffolding and exiting the same way that they entered.

.

"_Stop the assassins!" _

"My, they sure are a persistent bunch."

Altair smirks. "Welcome to The Kingdom."

Ezio snorts before glancing over his shoulder and swears under his breath in Italian. Templar guards have been chasing him and Altair on horseback ever since they fled Aleppo and every time they nearly lose their tail, another guard spots them and suddenly they are surrounded again. Biting down on his lower lip, Ezio rescans the area before him and notices something in the distance. "Altair, there is a village up ahead."

"Are you suggesting that we try to blend into the crowd?"

"It is worth a shot! Let us lose these Templars for good!"

They start pushing forward at a punishing pace until they are able to leap from their horses and scramble onto the roof of the nearest building before taking off running. Ezio does not like to bring this many Templars (or any Templars really) into areas heavy with civilian activity, but he knows that they will never rid themselves off their tail unless they are able to blend in.

The pair crosses the roofs at a steady pace, waiting for the opportune moment to drop down. Ezio's footsteps and heartbeat are thundering in his ears through it is barely audible over the sounds of the Templars shouting for them to reveal themselves. He is so hyperaware of everything that is going on around him that he knows the exact moment when Altair loses his footing after his boot is caught on a break in the concrete. Ezio reaches out, grabbing Altair's hand before he falls off the side of the building and using their joint momentum to propel them both to the next roof, narrowly avoiding being thrown into the crowd of blood thirsty Templars below.

Altair shoots him a grateful look and Ezio grins as they continue running at a relentless pace, their hands still clasped tightly together.

"There is a leap of faith dead ahead," Altair calls.

"Together?" Ezio asks.

Altair squeezes Ezio's hand. "Together."

They rush the edge of the building and jump, landing gracefully into the hay cart loyally resting on the ground below. It is a tight fit, with Altair squashed into one corner and Ezio laying half on top of him (though he really is not complaining about that last part). The pair is silent, allowing several long moments to pass as they listen to the Templars confusion before the air suddenly goes silent.

Ezio opens his mouth to tell Altair that he believes them to be in the clear, but is stopped by Altair's hand covering his mouth.

"Do not even think about speaking," Altair whispers harshly. "I have seen the Templars employ this tactic before. They will pretend to halt in their search and ambush anyone whom reveals themselves. We have to be patient. Understand?"

Instead of answering, Ezio licks the palm of Altair's hand only to have to hold back a laugh when Altair pinches his nose out of retaliation. He settles in, making himself comfortable against Altair, even going as far as to rest the back of his head against Altair's chest. He is surprised when Altair does not move to shove him off and even seems to relax fully underneath of him. Ezio smiles widely since Altair cannot see it. Normally, he is not the most patient of men, but he believes that he can make an acceptation this time around.

.

It takes hours (more hours than Ezio will ever admit) until the Templars genuinely give up their search. Altair was correct when he assumed there was an ambush for about an hour after they finished speaking, the guards started talking again, wondering why their plan did not work.

Ezio eagerly waits while listening to the disappointed groans the guards make as they finally disperse from the area. He and Altair remain in the cart for roughly twenty minutes after the last Templar was heard leaving before slowly poking their heads out of the hay and scanning the area.

Altair hums. "I believe we have lost them."

"Good thing too; I was starting to cramp after being still for so long."

"That could have happened because you fell asleep for two hours and were unable to adjust your position to keep blood flowing."

"There was nothing holding you back from napping."

"One of us had to remain alert. Imagine Al Mualim getting word that his best assassin had fallen into the hands of the Templars because he decided to nap on the job."

"At least you would be able to tell an interesting story at dinner."

"I would be unable to do that if I am dead," Altair mumbles as he climbs out of the hay cart.

Ezio follows, grateful for the opportunity to stretch his painfully sore.

"We should get back to Masyaf," Altair says after a few moments.

Ezio hums. "I wonder how we are going to accomplish that. If only we had some form of transportation . . ."

"You are not funny."

"I am _hilarious_."

Altair rolls his eyes before walking away, leaving Ezio to shout after him and rush to catch up so he is not left behind.

After some searching, they relocated their horses grazing together on a small patch of grass. They climb onto their horses and ride through The Kingdom, taking care to avoid the guards as much as possible until they reach another one of the assassin's safe houses, which is a one level building that is located in a small town near Masyaf. The interior is sparsely decorated, save for a small kitchen and two mattresses located near the lone window.

"Altair . . . what is going to happen when we arrive back in Masyaf?" Ezio asks once they have settled in for the night.

Altair rolls over until he is facing Ezio, the full moon casting a light over his face so Ezio is able to make him out clearly. "Al Mualim will want to conduct an interrogation of very assassin in the order to make sure there are no more traitors. However, I am certain that once news of Harash's death is passed around, the ones who remain loyal to him will flee."

"And once those traitors are identified?"

"Then, we hunt them down and clean up," Altair says. "We can discuss this further once we return to the Brotherhood. For now, let us rest. We have both had a long day."

Ezio nods and Altair rolls back over. He bids him a goodnight before closing his eyes and finding that sleep comes to him much quicker tonight.

.

When they return to Masyaf the next morning, they immediately report to Al Mualim's Lair and inform him of the mission's success. Al Mualim praises them on a job well done before dismissing them to their chambers, an order which Ezio is ecstatic to follow. He returns to the room he was given, flopping down on the bed and hoping to sleep for at least a year. Those plans are crushed a few hours later by a knock on the door and Altair letting himself in, though if Ezio is being completely honest, he is greatly pleased to see him.

Ezio nods in his direction and Altair allows a brief smile to cross his face, coming further into the room and closing the door behind him. Altair walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge next to Ezio, who is laying spread eagle on top of the covers. Ezio rolls over and props himself up on one elbow, looking up at Altair expectantly.

"I want to commend you on your performance during our mission," Altair says after a brief moment of silence. "In my years as an assassin, I have seen very few handle The Kingdom as well as you did, considering that was your first time there."

Ezio smiles, truly honored by his words. "Grazie; and my might I extend the same to you. It was an honor working with you and I sincerely hope that we are granted the opportunity to do so again."

Altair blinks. "I . . . It was nothing. I was only doing my job," he says, clearly surprised by the praise as if he is not used to hearing it from his peers.

Ezio will admit that while Altair was frustrating to work with at first, he is not a horrible person and once he became used to Ezio's presence and communicated with him, they worked extremely well together, almost as if they had been doing so for their entire lives. Ezio likes Altair—more so now that he has actually met him, and is now beginning to realize that his long term crush may be developing into something more, though he is hesitant to call these newfound feelings what he believes them to be.

"I am afraid I will have to cut this visit short," Altair says, pulling Ezio out of his thoughts. "I am about to leave on another assignment."

Ezio furrows his brow. He does not want Altair to leave. He still needs to figure out why Juno wants him in this time and he cannot do that if Altair is gone. "Where are you going?"

"Jerusalem—my informant is requesting a meeting. They have more Intel on what I was working on prior to your arrival."

"If I may, who is this informant?"

"A woman named Adha."

Ezio desperately fights to keep his expression neutral despite the sheer terror that quickly grows within him. He knows Adha—Altair spoke fondly of her in The Codex. She is a woman whom Altair knew in his youth, though he never specified where they met. Altair loved her and she him. They made plans to run away together and start a new life . . . but the meeting he is about to go to his a trap set up by someone called Lord Basilisk. The Codex does not go into detail about the mission, but Ezio knows that he was too late to save Adha's life and at the time, thought he had lost his chance at true happiness.

Ezio bites down on the inside of his cheek, willing himself not to speak. Altair has no idea about how much his life is about to change and Ezio feels horrible that he cannot warn him about what is to come. Thankfully, someone knocking on the door saves Ezio from potentially ruining everything.

"Altair, I know you are in there," a low, deep voice drawls from the other side of the door.

Altair sighs. "What do you want Malik?"

"I want for you to get off your lazy ass and come outside," Malik responds. Malik Al-Sayf and Altair were rivals growing up and into their early adulthood. His writings stated that there was a time where they were starting to become friends, but that quickly changed after Soloman's Temple. Ezio does not know how Malik found it in himself to forgive Altair for what happened, but it proves that he is a greater man than anyone could ever give him credit for.

"Why?" Altair asks.

"Al Mualim is calling an emergency meeting," Malik explains. "Robert de Sable has been spotted in The Kingdom."

Altair's entire body goes ridged and Ezio tries not to do the same. Robert de Sable is the leader of the Templar Order in this time. He is a cruel, unforgiving man who manipulated his way into power with false promises and sweet words to both his allies and his supporters. He is a capable fighter and both Altair and Malik have spoken about how he used his build, height, and strength to his advantage. De Sable is terrifying on paper and Ezio loathes the possibility of having to see him person.

"We will be down shortly," Altair says, his voice strained as he attempts to keep himself calm.

"You better be," Malik warns.

They listen to Malik's footsteps until they fade into the distance before Altair turns to Ezio, looking as though he is barely restraining his anger.

"Let us get downstairs and see what Al Mualim knows," he says.

Ezio nods and climbs off the bed before allowing Altair to lead him from the room.

.

"Where did Al Mualim say that de Sable was again?" Kadar Al-Sayf asks.

"Rabu—and it was a prediction, not a confirmation," Malik repeats. He originally refused to tell his brother about the mission's true objective, seeing as he is of a lower rank and was not present at the meeting, but relented when Kadar kept pestering him and looking at Altair to intervene. "We should be there soon. Do not be nervous."

Kadar nods. "Thank you, brother . . . and I am not nervous."

Malik snorts. "You could have fooled me," he says, laughing when Kadar hits him on the arm.

Ezio smiles fondly. Watching the Al-Sayf's banter makes him miss his brothers even more. He thinks of all the memories he and Federico made growing up and the ones that he never got to make with Petruccio. He feels a pang of longing and wishes that he could be reunited with his entire immediate family, even if it is only for one day. He bites back a heavy sigh and shifts, pulling his hood over his eyes to hide his fallen expression.

He is currently in The Kingdom with Altair, Malik, Kadar, and two assassins who introduced themselves as Amira and Ada, both experienced and well respected within the Masyaf order. They are riding on horseback towards Rabu, a village located outside of Masyaf. The Codex never spoke of this place and neither did Al Mualim when he sent out nearly half of the Brotherhood in search of de Sable, but Amira revealed that she came across Rabu in some Templar Intel that she recovered. According to her, some high-level Templars have been using the village as a hub of sort while they attempt to secure The Kingdom as their own and eliminate the Masyaf assassins. This information came as a shock to everyone, including Ezio, considering how close Rabu and Masyaf are.

Ezio is pulled from his thoughts when Altair rides up next to him, close enough that Ezio could reach out and touch him if he wanted.

"Are you alright?" Altair asks. "You appear . . . down."

Ezio is flattered by his concern. "I am alright. I was just thinking."

"Should I be concerned?"

Ezio laughs. "No," he says, turning to face Altair who has a light smile on his face. "I am trying to mentally prepare myself for our mission. From what Al Mualim said, de Sable sounds like someone who should not be taken lightly."

"More than you know," Altair says, pausing before continuing. "Maybe I will explain more about him in detail once we return to Masyaf. You can meet me in my chambers after the briefing."

A slow smirk crawls over Ezio's face as hope and anticipation burst in his chest. If he is reading the situation and Altair's heated expression correctly, then there may be a possibility that he feels the same. And even if he does not, Ezio is always in the mood for a good fuck. "I look forward to it. I shall bring you de Sable's head on a silver platter, but if I cannot, I will definitely be bringing something big."

Altair hums, looking both pleased and interested. "I will hold you to that, you know."

"As you should," Ezio says, resisting the urge to lean over and kiss Altair now just to see what would happen.

"We are here," Malik announces, effectively killing the mood between them.

Ezio turns away from Altair, but not before winking at him, which causes the latter to snort and shake his head. They arrive on the outskirts of town and leave their horses before splitting into three groups: Altair with Malik, Amira with Ada, and Ezio with Kadar. Ezio is surprised, mostly because he thought that Malik would want to keep his brother in sight, but seeing as he is grouped with four of the best assassins in the order, chances are if de Sable is in Rabu, the other pairs will most likely discover him first.

Once he checks over his weapons and nods to Kadar, Ezio leads him into the village, climbing over one of the gates and hovering in the shadows of one of the first house they come across. Kadar follows his instruction without complaint, though Ezio can sense that there is something . . . off about him.

"Are you nervous?" Ezio asks gently.

Kadar looks at him with wide eyes and chews on his lower lip. ". . . Yes," he admits. "But, please do not tell my brother, it will only make him mad. I was only cleared for higher ranked assignments a few weeks ago and he did not want me to come but . . ."

Al Mualim must have forced Malik, despite knowing Kadar's inexperience. Ezio understands where Malik is coming from. He would be extremely hesitant if Claudia decided she wanted to become assassin. He is well aware that his sister can handle herself, but as an older brother, he wants to protect and shield her from the world while it tries to take away everything she holds dear.

Ezio smiles. "It is perfectly alright to be nervous—it happens to the best of us, no matter how much experience we have."

"Even Altair?"

"_Especially_ Altair. I just returned from an assignment with him and he was a nervous wreck until I talked him around," Ezio says. He is almost positive that Altair will forgive him for lying if Kadar confronts him with this information later, but the sheer determination that crosses Kadar's face is worth whatever Altair may do to him.

He smiles to himself before making his way to the other side of the house, picking the lock on the front door and leading Kadar inside. The interior of the building is dank and poorly lit, the only light source being the sun that is making its way across the sky. Second or third hand furniture is arranged haphazardly throughout what Ezio assumes is the main living area. He resists the urge to vomit at the strong, musty smell as he and Kadar search the room for clues.

They are about to move on to the next area when Kadar stumbles upon a secret stairs after moving around a few books on the shelf. Kadar unsheathes his sword and takes point, leading them into the depths of the building.

Ezio is on his highest alert, even more so when the staircase leads them into a well-lit, well-furnished underground lair of sorts. He is lead around the corner and nearly runs into Kadar when he completely freezes in place. Frowning, Ezio glances over Kadar's shoulder and nearly gasps for Robert de Sable is standing directly in front of him.

He is much bigger in person, standing at least half a head taller than Ezio, if not more. He is wearing thick red and gray armor with the Knights Cross proudly displayed on his chest. De Sable has a multitude of weapons, most notably a long sword that looks as though it has seen better days, but can easily take one down.

De Sable recovers from being taken off his guard and draws his sword before lunging for Kadar. Ezio is brought out of his own stupor and shoves Kadar out of the way, taking the full brunt of the attack, feeling his flesh part and blood spill to accommodate the sword now lodged in his abdomen. He bites back a gasp, overcome with lightheadedness and dizziness as he stares partially unfocused at de Sable, who is grinning cruelly at him.

"I do not think I have seen you around these parts before, boy," de Sable states.

"Obviously not," Ezio wheezes, forcing a cocky smirk onto his lips. "I would think that I would remember seeing a mug as ugly as yours."

De Sable frowns and twists the blade, causing Ezio to gasp in pain, before quickly extracting the sword and shoving Ezio out of the way before making his escape.

Ezio collapses to the ground, left arm automatically moving to cover his wound as he struggles to stay conscious, not liking how quickly his sleeve becomes wet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the (real) final part! Sorry that it's so short, but this is more of the wrap up/epilogue than anything else. Lol. Thank you all so much for the support! It really means a lot 3 **

**Listening to: 10 Years (Full Album) by The Autumn Effect**

**Warning: brief unreality and brief memory loss**

* * *

><p>"We have to get you to a doctor," Kadar says, not bothering to conceal how frightened he is.<p>

Ezio shakes his head. He places his right palm firmly on the ground and attempts to get back onto his feet, but quickly finds himself struggling. "We have to go after him."

"But, you are injured—"

"I will see a doctor _after _we catch de Sable. We cannot afford to allow him to escape. Now, help me up."

Kadar hesitates for a moment before helping Ezio to his feet. They struggle to and up the stairs, Ezio having to hunch over so his guts do not spill out while Kadar half carries, half drags him. Somehow, they make it outside and find Altair and Malik hurrying towards them while Amira and Ada are giving chase to the fleeing de Sable.

"What happened?" Altair demands.

"I am fine," Ezio says dismissively, despite his current state.

"He saved my life," Kadar says.

"He did?" Malik questions, sounding surprised.

Kadar nods. "Yes, brother, and he is heavily injured because of it.

"I will tend to Ezio. You and Malik provide assistance to Amira and Ada," Altair orders.

"Altair—" Malik protests.

"Really, I am fine," Ezio says as he pushes away from Kadar. He would have ended up face first on the ground if not for Altair's reflexes. He finds himself in Altair's arms, being cradled against a firm and warm chest and Ezio wishes that he would have been able to experience being in Altair's arms sooner and on a more pleasant occasion.

"You are not fine, stop saying that," Altair gently scolds before turning to Malik and Kadar. "Go now."

Malik looks as though he wants to argue, but instead shakes his head and drags his brother away.

When they are gone, Altair moves, carefully propping Ezio against the side of the building he and Kadar exited before helping him slide to the ground. Ezio leans heavily and gratefully against the wall, closing his eyes and listening to Altair settle down in front of him before a firm and steady pressure is applied to his abdomen.

"Do not even _think_ about dying on me," Altair warns.

Ezio coughs and cringes at the burst of pain that flairs in his gut. "I would not dream of it," he says. He opens his eyes and scans Altair's face, noting the unconcealed worried etched into his expression. His golden eyes are fixed on Ezio's stomach as he tries to stop the bleeding, his hands and sleeves completely soaked with blood. Ezio's situation is dire, but all he can think about is how beautiful Altair looks and it is a shame that he is only able to appreciate it fully now.

"You are a fool," Altair says affectionately and it takes a moment for Ezio to realize that he has spoken aloud.

"Si . . . but it is true," Ezio says, almost struggling for the words. He can feel himself growing weaker with each passing minute. Despite Altair's best attempt, the bleeding will not stop and Ezio knows that he is going to die. He is going to die in a different time, in front of man whom he has only read about, while his family forever wonders what could have become of him. His slowly coming to accept this as his fate . . . but looking at Altair now as he tries to save his life, Ezio knows that there is one final thing that he has to do.

Ezio shifts so he can sit up more, the movement causing Altair to scowl.

"Stop moving; you will only make it worse," he scolds.

". . . Altair."

When Altair looks up, Ezio uses the last bit of his strength to lean forward and kiss him. Altair responds almost immediately and their lips move softly together until Altair opens his mouth wider. Ezio sighs and wishes that he could reach out and pull him closer, but he is having trouble moving his arms. Pushing aside his frustration and worry, he continues kissing Altair, completely overwhelmed by the fact that this is actually happening.

The need for air arises sooner than Ezio would have liked and reluctantly pulls away, unable to stop the dopey grin from forming on his face. "Sorry. I just had to do that before I . . . you know."

Altair's soft expression quickly changes to a scowl. "Do not be daft. I will not allow for you to die," he says. He goes silent, pressing even harder against Ezio's stomach before a contemplative look crosses his features. ". . . How long?"

Ezio's grin widens. "Since the moment I first saw you."

Altair snorts. "Be serious."

"I am," Ezio says. He is not lying. His feelings for Altair have grown over the past few days, but he very well knows that he cannot tell Altair that his infatuation began on a cold Monteriggioni night when he could not sleep so he read Altair's words until he could no longer see, falling deeper and more in love with him after every sentence.

In love.

Mio Dio, he is in love.

A small, joyful laugh escapes Ezio's lips, which causes Altair furrow his brow in curiosity. Ezio opens his mouth to tell Altair that he is _in love_ with him, but he is cut off by an otherworldly voice, one that causes him to go pale and feel a sinking sensation in his chest.

"_You have served your purpose." _

The same golden light Ezio saw with Leonardo appears from nothing and surrounds him in its ethereal glow.

"What is going on? What did that voice mean—what purpose?" Altair asks confused.

When Ezio opens his mouth to explain, nothing comes out. He can feel the light pulling at him, consuming him within its fiery glow. He tries to fight it, but he is far too weak from blood loos and his efforts are in vain.

The last thing Ezio sees, before everything goes black, is Altair's heartbroken expression.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ezio slowly opens his eyes, finding himself laying on a soft and comfortable surface with four blurry silhouettes hovering above him. He blinks and eventually clears his vision before being able to identify the figures as Uncle Mario, Leonardo, Bartolomeo, and Niccolo.

"Mio Dio . . . Ezio, you are alive," Uncle Mario says, sounding as though he is about to cry.

Ezio furrows his brow in confusion and looks around. He is currently in one of the rooms above Leonardo's workshop under a pile of blankets that are causing him to sweat. He does not know why he is here or when he fell asleep. The last thing he remembers is bringing The Apple of Eden to Leonardo. He knew he should have waited for his allies, but he was curious about the artifact and knew Leonardo would be as well.

"How long have I been out?" Ezio asks, noting how silent everyone goes after he speaks. He glances at each of his companions before settling on Leonardo, who is shuffling nervously on his right. "Leonardo . . ."

Leonardo flinches and Ezio hates that he has to call him out, but he knows that Leonardo is the only person in the room who will be completely honestly with him.

"You may not remember," Leonardo begins. "But, you brought an artifact to my workshop, touched it, and were _absorbed _into it—there was no trace of you left in this world. It not a matter of how long you have been _out_. Rather, you have been _missing_ for the past two weeks. The same light that took you only returned today and brought you with it. You have been _unconscious_ for the past six hours. We all . . . we thought you were . . ."

Ezio's eyes widen at this information. Two weeks? Where could he have possibly been for that amount of time? He shifts so he can push himself into a sitting position, only to feel a searing pain shoot through his abdomen and left shoulder with the movement. He hisses, gritting his teeth together as he flops back down on the bed and tries not to writhe in pain. He wonders what could have possibly happened to him that is causing him such agony, and of course this is the moment when everything comes rushing back. Memories of his ordeal with Juno and the time he spent with the Masyaf assassins—with Altair—flood to the forefront of his mind, causing him to nearly choke on the longing, guilt, and regret that consumes him.

"Ezio, what is wrong? Are you alright?" Uncle Mario asks frantically.

Niccolo rolls his eyes. "Of course he is not alright, Mario. He has obviously gone through a great ordeal and us crowding him is not helping his condition. Let us leave Ezio alone to recover. I am sure that he will explain everything once he has improved."

Ezio has never been more grateful for Niccolo's presence before. He slowly regaining control over himself as he watches Niccolo singlehandedly usher everyone out, practically dragging Uncle Mario away from his bedside. Once Leonardo, Bartolomeo, and Uncle Mario have been forced out of the room, Niccolo nods to Ezio before closing the door behind him with an air of finality.

.

It takes longer than he would have liked for the pain to finally subside, but he feels complete and utter relief for the numbed state that he is left with. He has been unable to focus on anything aside from the pain for the past few hours and is glad that he feels as though he can breathe again. Ezio slowly moves his right arm, reaching for his pain pill bottle that is always on his nightstand, and accidentally knocks his trinkets and books over in the process. He sighs heavily and throws the covers off before carefully climbing out of bed and sliding onto the floor.

As he is cleaning up, he notices several pages sticking out of The Codex, ones that he does not ever recall seeing before. Upon further inspection, he realizes that they were knocked loose from a secret compartment in the back of the book that he has never detected before (and Ezio is surprised that he did not, considering he has read the entire book from cover to cover). He moves into a proper sitting position and pulls The Codex into his lap. He organizes the pages into numerical order before beginning to read:

_**1.**_

_Malik told me that journaling is an excellent outlet that will "help me cope" with my loss since I refuse to speak to anyone. It seems like a pointless task, but if keeping this journal stops Malik from pestering me, then I shall do my best to continue. No amount of writing, however, will bring Ezio back to me or rid me of this hopelessness. _

_Part of me does wonder why I am so distraught over Ezio's disappearance. It is unlike me to be so deeply concerned with another person. I have not been this way since Abbas's reaction to learning the truth about his father. I swore afterwards, that I would keep my manners, but that I would never allow anyone in. However, with Ezio . . . I felt as though we had this connection, one that appeared to withstand time itself. It is as if we were always supposed meet each other; even if we both had to leave this world in order to do so. I had only known him for a few days, yet I was beginning to develop feelings for him—feelings that were more than platonic and that I had only ever experienced before with Adha. _

_I believe it to be love. _

_I __was . . . I__ am in love. I am in love with a man whom I know I will never see again . . . _

_**8.**_

_Adha is dead. _

_I was unable to reach her in time. I found her cold and broken body, her eyes still wide with terror. She was dumped alongside a riverbank as though she was nothing—something less than human. Her captors did not even give her last rites. They just left her to rot._

_I held her lifeless body, giving her the final respect that she deserved and felt myself being consumed by an unquenchable rage. Too much has been ripped away from me and I will not allow this to go unpunished. I was not given the opportunity to seek revenge on whoever stole Ezio, but I can destroy the ones who had dared to take Adha as well . . ._

_**17.**_

_I have taken on more assignments, barely allowing myself rest in between. If I am active and focused on a mission, then I am unable to allow myself to wallow and be consumed by grief. _

_Malik says that I am becoming too arrogant and too bold. He says that I need to open myself up to my peers and vocalize what is bothering me instead of closing myself off on the now rare occasions when I am in Masyaf. I do not understand why he is so bothered. As long as I continue returning successful and unharmed, I see no cause for anyone's concern . . ._

_**29.**_

_I received an anonymous letter that was delivered to Al Mualim this morning. It was not addressed to me, but once Al Mualim read it, he knew whom its true recipient was. _

_The letter was written by one of Adha's captors and details her final days. It states that Lord Basilisk's men had sold her to Robert de Sable for a hefty sum. I am lead to assume that de Sable used Adha to his content before having her killed and disposed of. _

_I set the letter on fire as soon as I finished reading so that I would never have to view such words again. I will make it my life's mission to eradicate Robert de Sable and everything he holds dear. He was present when the people that I love were permanently taken from me, and even though I do not have proof that he was the reason behind Ezio's disappearance, as far as I am concerned, he is. _

_In my travels, I have heard rumors of a mysterious artifact located in Solomon's Temple. It is said to have been around since the ancient times before and holds mystical powers. I do not care about the artifact, but I do care about the interest that de Sable has shown in it. If I can get to his artifact, I can enact the beginnings of my revenge against him. _

_Malik, Kadar, and myself will be departing for Solomon's Temple at nightfall in the hopes that we can retrieve this artifact first. I only hope that I will be able to view the look on de Sable's face when he discovers that his sought after treasure is missing. _

Ezio stares blankly at the parchments. He is shaking, unable to believe what he has just read. Altair . . . Altair felt the same and Ezio never got the chance to tell him. Altair lived and died without ever knowing that Ezio had loved him too.

He forces himself to take a calming breath before rereading the pages. He had always wondered why Altair never spoke much of the year eleven-ninety in The Codex and now he knows why. Both Ezio and Adha, two very different people whom Altair had grew to love, were removed from his life without any explanation and Ezio wishes he could go back. He wants to tell Altair that it was De Sable and Juno, two forces that interfered with three lives that should have been left in peace.

Because of Juno, Altair started losing his humanity, de Sable eradicated what was left with Adha's death, and now Ezio is going to be forever left wondering what could have happened if he and Altair (or even Altair and Adha) were allowed to be together. Could the events of Solomon's Temple gone differently had Altair not lost himself?

Ezio feels heartbroken and nauseated. He carefully sets aside the loose pages and The Codex before rising to his feet in a daze. He locates his pain pill bottle and takes a few, swallowing them dry.

Deciding that he should go for a walk to clear his head, Ezio walks over to his window and opens it, deciding to take a different route so he will not have to deal with his concerned family and allies at this particular moment. Hopping out of the window, he carefully lands on the ground and pulls his hood down over his eyes as he blends into the crowded streets of Venice, feeling a noticeable and sizeable emptiness throughout his entire being.

He sighs heavily and looks up, freezing in place as he sees familiar white robes navigating through the crowd in front of him. His breath escapes him as he becomes overwhelmed by the plethora of emotion that surge through him. He takes a heavy step forward, then another, then another, until he is running down the street, expertly maneuvering through the crowd and being mindful of his injuries as he tries to catch up to the figure that remains just out of reach. He watches the figure duck into a nearby alleyway and he follows him, shoving through the people at this point and not caring about their reactions to his rudeness.

"_Altair!"_

Ezio finally breaks through the crowd, his heart breaking even further as he stands in the mouth of the alleyway, viewing nothing but open air.


End file.
